


not for all the rings of mordor

by summoner_yuna_of_besaid



Series: in the shadows [3]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/pseuds/summoner_yuna_of_besaid
Summary: 'Our cause would have been better served had you abandoned me and taken the ring as your own.’“I could never!”‘I know.’  The elf came to a halt, a thoughtful look on his face.Talion gives up the Ring for Celebrimbor.  The elf has a realization.





	not for all the rings of mordor

The walk back out of Shelob’s cave was tense, and quiet.

That suited Talion just fine.  Of course, he understood Celebrimbor’s anger – he felt it, too – but he could hardly just stand there and let the spider torture his friend, his comrade for so long, because of the ring?  Besides, he had accomplished more at Celebrimbor’s side than he could ever do alone, Ring or no.  They would find a way.

Still, it irked him some that the elf was still so furious, and though he tried not to let it show, it surely did.

“I realize you are angry,” He started to say, only to hear the elf laugh.

‘Angry?  Oh yes.’  Celebrimbor murmured.  ‘Furious – at the spider, for the most part, though some ember of it burns for you as well.  Our cause would have been better served had you abandoned me and taken the ring as your own.’

“I could never!”

‘I know.’  The elf came to a halt, a thoughtful look on his face.  ‘And that is what has me wonder struck by you.’

Talion blinked.  “You… aren’t angry?”

‘No, Talion,’ Celebrimbor turned to look at him, and now the man could clearly see the awe in his eyes.  It stunned him.  What was happening here?  He’d thought the elf infuriated that they’d lost the ring, that Talion had given it up, but that didn’t appear to be true.  What was the source, then, of this tense quiet?

Perhaps sensing his confusion, the elf gestured to a turn off, a smaller alcove nearby, where they could be alone, and out of sight.  Talion followed him, and came to find the elf standing centered in the room, arms lax, head lowered, chuckling to himself.

‘For years beyond count, I have watched, Talion.’  Celebrimbor began.  ‘I failed to end the Dark Lord, and though a man defeated him and took the ring, he still survived.  And I watched that ring corrupt scores of men – I watched as other rings like it took them into darkness, twisted them into something inhuman, and evil.  Every man who stood against these evils inevitably fell, unable to resist the call of their power.’  Now, Celebrimbor turned, and the awe Talion had seen before had transformed into something else.  Something almost worshipful.  His heart leapt into his throat and heat rose to his cheeks.

“You said it yourself – our ring was pure.  Sauron didn’t touch it.”

‘A man could stand before the three rings of the elves, made without Sauron’s knowledge, and still be tempted.’  Celebrimbor approached with a predator’s gait, and Talion was weak in that sight.  His knees trembled.  ‘Dwarves have a mind to resist, though gold can tempt them beyond measure.  The elves could sense the evil and cast the rings aside, before Sauron could poison them.  But men, fearful of their short and bitter lives, cannot resist the call of something that can make them powerful, immortal, ever fair – even if it is a lie.’

Now they stood eye to eye, and Talion could hardly breathe.

‘You gave up the ring,’ Celebrimbor whispered.  ‘For me.’

Then the elf’s lips descended upon his own.

They had danced around this, for a time; or more truthfully, Talion had felt this desire burning so inside him and had ignored it, for propriety’s sake.  For how could such an ancient and wise creature desire this base, grimy ranger of the north?  Apparently, he could – for Celebrimbor’s arms, now suddenly so solid, wrapped tight around him, pulled him in close, held him as if he were a treasure, as if he might slip away.

The lips moved from his own to his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, and Talion could scarcely breath.  “Cel – Celebrim – bOR!”  He gasped as teeth bit into his flesh, and a full body shiver took him.  He stumbled, and only Celebrimbor’s strength kept him aloft.

‘You have done as no one else has, in millenia.’  The elf whispered into his flesh.  ‘You cannot fathom what this means.  The strength of your heart – of your love for me –‘

Embarrassed at the words, Talion shut his eyes.  “I – I couldn’t let you suffer –“

‘Of course, you couldn’t.’  Celebrimbor shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe it.  ‘You are a marvel, Talion of the Black Gate.’  His gaze lifted, and his burning eyes met Talion’s.  ‘Let me show you my appreciation.’

Feeling as if he were burning alive, Talion hesitated, squirming.  “I – do you want to?  Do not do this if you feel you owe me –“

‘Talion.’  Scoffing, the elf cocked an eyebrow, as if to say, do you know me?  The man cleared his throat.  Then, unable to meet Celebrimbor’s eyes, he nodded.

Suddenly he found himself pressed against the cave wall, assailed and assaulted by the wraith in his arms.  He could hardly believe it.  He’d dreamt of this, allowed himself to picture it for brief moments of respite, fearful that Celebrimbor might find out, might know – and had he?  Was this all some effort to reward him based on these hidden desires?

‘Of course, I knew,’ The wraith murmured into his ear, before tugging on the lob.  The moan Talion let out then was so obscene he flushed at hearing it.  ‘I could see it in your eyes when you looked at me.  I could feel the heat in your gaze when my back was turned.  Oh, I knew, Talion.’  One of the wraith’s hands was busy unfolding and tearing away Talion’s garb, slipping off his cloak and tugging his shirt from his breeches.

“You – you never said!”

‘You were mourning, and lonely,’  Celebrimbor continued.  ‘I feared it was a passing fancy.  But this?  Giving up a ring of power for me?’  A throaty laugh escaped him, and Talion felt it in his breeches.  ‘Ah, I see now I was blind to your devotion.  Allow me to rectify my mistake.’

His ghostly hand slipped into Talion’s breeches then, and Talion’s head flew back into the wall.  The touch was so gentle, so strange, like wind caressing the skin, but with a firmer touch.  He caressed and enveloped Talion’s length, and the man’s legs went out from under him.  Celebrimbor caught him, his other hand slipping along Talion’s back, down to his backside, fingers teasing between his cheeks.

“O – Oh!”  Talion couldn’t help it – one of his hands flew to his mouth in shock, even as the other squeezed Celebrimbor’s shoulder tight.  “I – Celebrimbor, ugh –“

‘Yes, dear Talion?’  The wrath pressed his lips to the man’s throat as he swallowed dryly.  Teeth followed, gentle nibbles beneath his chin.

“I – I can’t –“

‘Let go, Talion.  It has been far too long.’

And he did – and like a young man, released far too soon, hardly undressed, and the thought shamed him.  A gentle kiss was pressed to his brow.

‘Never fear.  We have all the night.’

“But – Minas Ithil, we –“

‘You need rest, and you shall get it ere I am done with you.  At first light, we will go to your city.’  Celebrimbor’s words spoke of command, as he pulled Talion away, and set him down on the fallen cloak.  ‘Let yourself have this, Talion.  You have worked hard and long, with so little rest.’

“Bad choice of adjectives.”  The heat was rising in his cheeks again, though he was hardly sure how.  He wasn’t young anymore – wasn’t even alive anymore – yet he felt so hot, desperate for the elf’s touches, for more, more, more.

Celebrimbor chuckled, and suddenly his form shifted.  Talion watched as his armor vanished, eyes widening to see the elf’s naked form, mouth watering at the sight.  The elf turned his head.  ‘This form – it is weakened and ravaged by death, hardly what I appeared to be in life –‘

“You’re beautiful.”  He meant it.  It was true – the sheer ethereal blue light, the long hair and sinewy limbs.  Talion could see how being a wrath had damaged the elf, but to him, Celebrimbor was the most beautiful person he’d ever set eyes on.

The elf’s gaze flared, and he settled himself on Talion.  ‘I am inside you, Talion, always,’  The words said aloud had the man groaning.  ‘Let me enter you another way.’

“Yes!”

He was divulged of clothing quickly, the two working in tandem, and before long Talion found himself splayed naked before the elven lord.  Now, it was his turn to question his appearance, and for good reason he felt – his human form was covered in scars, ruined by times of strife and starvation, covered in hair and dirt and grime –

‘None of that, now.’  Celebrimbor’s hand came to the man’s face, caressing gently.  ‘None of that.’  He lowered himself, leaning on his elbows with his arms framing Talion’s face.  The man watched in rapt fascination, wondering how this would be accomplished, that they had no oil, nothing -  ‘Fret not.  I will not harm you.’  The look in Celebrimbor’s eyes – fierce, protective – made Talion swallow.  Sure enough, he felt pressure at his spine, his legs shivering, as the elf gently coerced the man’s body to let him in.

“OH,” Talion’s chest heaved, forcibly exhaling as the elven length entered him, slowly, surely.  His hands dug grooves in the earth, as Celebrimbor pushed his legs up, bent at the knees, nearly folding him over.  The elf was right – it didn’t hurt.  It felt perfect.  Complete. 

“Y – you,” Talion couldn’t form the words, but the moment felt profound, and he knew Celebrimbor felt it too.

‘We are one.’  He murmured before taking Talion’s lips, and beginning to move. 

It was sheer ecstasy.  Something in their joining was more than mere physical flesh.  He could feel Celebrimbor’s hand melding into his skin, electric energy running through his body.  His own form flashed, blue and wraithlike, as the elf moved within him, and he felt their joining in body, mind, and soul.  It was overpowering, ruining him for all else, as Talion screamed his pleasure to the high heavens, unable to care at who might hear.

‘Yes, let them know,’  Celebrimbor pushed deep, deep, and Talion let out an unearthly groan.  ‘Scream for me, Talion,’

“CeleBRIMBOR!”  His second release came as a surprise, and erupted within him like a passionate blaze.  In the aftermath, his exhausted, warm body laxed, and he lay in splendorous peace, beneath his elf.  His gaze lift tiredly.  “You… you haven’t…”

‘If I might continue?’  The question was there, and Talion nodded.  Their joining continued, slow, gentle, and Talion felt no more of the great passion, but a soft pleasure at his lover’s joy in their union.  Celebrimbor’s breath fell hot and heavy on him, as Talion’s eyes slid closed, and he let himself feel only the smooth slide of the elf’s length, of the elf’s hands caressing his skin.

“Oh, Talion,”  The soft sigh was the first sign of his release, and then Talion felt a soft spread of energy through him, the wrath’s power dispersed, and he vanished, leaving Talion empty, and aching.

It took a few minutes for him to be able to lift his head, or open his eyes.  “Cele… brimbor?”

‘I am here, Talion.’  Yet, Talion couldn’t see him.  ‘Rest.  You will need your strength come the morning.’

Talion closed his eyes, and he slept.


End file.
